La Chose Vraiment Terrifiante Chez Morino Ibiki
by Yami Flo
Summary: [Traduction d'une fic de obfuscation baby] 31 vérités sur le chef de la Section Tortures et Interrogatoires des Services Secrets de Konoha.


Auteur : _obfuscation baby_

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; mentions de tortures ; légèrement AU (les « vérités » sont les idées de _obfuscation baby_ sur le personnage de Morino Ibiki)

Spoilers : Aucun si on connaît le personnage.

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ; l'histoire originale appartient à _obfuscation baby_.

**La Chose Vraiment Terrifiante Chez Morino Ibiki**

1. Morino Ibiki, chef de la Section Tortures et Interrogatoires des Services Secrets, est l'un des shinobi les plus craints au monde qui soit encore en vie aujourd'hui.

2. Personne n'en est absolument certain, mais la plupart des gens pensent qu'il a participé à un millier de combats depuis qu'il a quitté l'Académie à l'âge de 10 ans.

3. Ils ont tort – le chiffre exact dépasse les trois milles.

4. Il a seulement perdu deux fois.

5. Il subit sa première défaite face à un ninja des Nuages de presque deux fois son âge lors de son premier examen des Chuunin.

6. Lors de l'examen de l'année suivante, Ibiki était le dernier debout. Il avait dix ans.

7. Deux semaines avant ses dix-sept ans, Ibiki fut vaincu une seconde fois. Il tomba dans l'embuscade tendue par des ninja ennemis et fut capturé. Il n'entrevit même jamais le visage du shinobi qui l'assomma.

8. Morino Ibiki apprend de ses erreurs. Il n'a plus jamais été battu depuis.

9. Ibiki fut retenu prisonnier pendant six mois durant lesquels il fut horriblement torturé.

10. Il ne craqua pas.

11. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Ibiki dévora son premier rat cru.

12. Ce ne fut pas le dernier.

13. Ibiki ne crut à aucun moment qu'il mourrait en captivité.

14. Il eut presque tord sur ce point.

15. Ibiki était très proche de la mort quand une soigneuse l'aida à s'échapper. Elle le fit seulement parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait exécutée si elle n'arrivait pas à le maintenir en vie. Ibiki le savait et tira cette crainte à son avantage.

16. Elle fut plus tard exécutée pour sa trahison. Si Ibiki l'apprit, il n'en fut pas désolé.

17. Ce fut seulement après son évasion que Ibiki apprit qui l'avait capturé. Il lui fallut plus d'un mois pour rejoindre le pays du Feu depuis le Pays des Roches.

18. Il apprit également qu'il est extrêmement difficile de marcher quand les os de vos pieds ont été réduits en miettes.

19. Durant son éreintante récupération, Ibiki fut à nouveau interrogé, cette fois par un spécialiste de Konoha. L'Anbu avait l'ordre spécifique de découvrir quand et comment il avait été brisé, et quelle quantité d'informations avait été compromise.

20. Il fallut presque cinq mois à Ibiki pour convaincre l'autre homme qu'il n'avait rien révélé du tout. En dépit des circonstances, Ibiki apprécia chaque minute de cette période.

21. Dès que les médecins Ninja l'autorisèrent à reprendre du service, Ibiki rejoignit les Anbu. Moins d'un moins plus tard, il fut promu dans la section Interrogatoires et Tortures.

22. Ibiki est le seul membre qui, dans l'histoire de la section, a évité l'année de service générale obligatoire dans les Anbu.

23. Personne n'en ai vraiment sûr, mais la plupart des gens pensent qu'il a interrogé plus de cinq cents prisonniers depuis qu'il a rejoint la division I&T à l'âge de 18 ans.

24. Ils ont tort – le chiffre exact approche les _mille cinq cents_.

25. Il les a tous brisés, jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux.

26. Morino Ibiki est devenu Chuunin à l'âge de dix ans, était Jounin Spécial à l'âge de 15 ans, a rejoint la section Torture et Interrogatoires à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et est à sa tête depuis l'âge de 20 ans, mais même s'il devient centenaire, il ne sera jamais un vrai Jounin.

27. Il n'a qu'une seule particularité qui l'empêche d'avoir plus d'avancement.

28. Personne, sauf l'Hokage, n'a jamais su pourquoi il n'était pas un Jounin.

29. Personne n'a jamais été assez brave pour le demander.

30. C'est probablement pour le mieux. Si tout le monde l'apprenait, la plupart des gens ne le craindraient plus autant qu'il le font actuellement, mais ceux qui sont intelligents – ceux qui songent vraiment à ce que cela signifie – trouveraient difficile de lui faire face sans trembler.

31. La chose vraiment terrifiante chez Morino Ibiki, en dépit de tout ce qu'il est et de tout ce qu'il a accompli, c'est qu'il n'a jamais tué un autre être humain.


End file.
